Shadow vs Cell
Shadow vs Cell is Peep4Life's thirty-eighth DBX! Description Season 3 Episode 8! Sonic the Hedgehog vs Dragonball Z! A battle between the ultimate and the perfect creation. '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight It was a disaster! Cell, now perfect, had obliterated Vegeta and was ready to wreak havoc on the world. As Cell went to leave the site of Vegeta's fall, a black and red hedgehog jumped down before him. "Not so fast." Shadow said. Cell looked at the hedgehog and let out a loud laugh. "The Z fighters MUST be desperate. Have they sent their guard... rat after me?" Shadow shook his head. "I serve no group of fighters, but the threat you pose to this world cannot go unchallenged." Cell grinned. "What challenge could you possibly pose?" Cell asked. "I'm Shadow the Hedgehog. The Ultimate Life form. Now stand down, or be destroyed." "We'll see about that..." Cell responded. Here we go! ''' The two creations leaped at each other, a kick from Shadow catching a stiff punch from Cell. Shadow tried to envelope Cell in his Black Tornado but he was unsuccessful. "A little breeze, I like that." Cell taunted. He then charged up a Kamehameha. "You'll need it for all the heat I'm gonna put on you!" Shadow barely avoided the blast and wall bounced off the rock faces around Cell. "Chaos... SPEAR!" Shadow summoned three blasts of chaos energy which Cell was able to take with minimal damage. "Was that... An attack?" Cell asked, trying to get in Shadow's head. "I've hardly even started to fight." Shadow promised, going for a Homing Attack. He hit Cell in the chin and started delivering punches and kicks to follow up. Cell blinded Shadow with Solar Flare and as the hedgehog shielded his eyes, Cell elbowed him across the battlefield. "Are you ready to give up?" Cell wondered, preparing to fire a Galick Gun. "Hmph. Not even close." Shadow retorted, teleporting behind Cell and kicking him in the back of the head. He then dropped more Chaos Spears on him before creating another Black Tornado. Cell powered out and fired his Laser Eyes, sending Shadow through several parts of the cliffs. He followed up with another Kamehameha, pummelling Shadow. As Shadow ran out, Cell fired another of Vegeta's moves, attacking with the Big Bang Attack. Shadow dodged the majority of the attack, but fell forward. Cell started punching and kicking Shadow, who used a Spin Attack, stumbling Cell. Shadow then rushed him with a Sonic Boost, blasting Cell through several boulders. Cell stood back up. "Quite impressive for a rodent." Shadow landed before him. "Quite underwhelming... For a 'Perfect Warrior'. " Shadow spat back. Cell grimaced. "Now you're just making me angry!" He fired a Light Grenade, which Shadow teleported away from. Shadow decided to up the ante and focused all his anger towards Cell into a single manoeuvre. "Chaos... BLAST!" An explosion sent Cell through more of the environment but his power was so great, the move was nowhere near as effective as it usually was. "Wh-what?" Shadow protested. Cell laughed. "Barely felt that." He then prepared multiple Destructo Discs, firing at Shadow. Shadow called on Chaos Control, slowing down the ranged attacks and avoided the attacks with ease. "How did you do that?" Cell asked. Shadow smiled. "With the Chaos Emeralds, I wield unimaginable power." Shadow hit a Homing Attack, pulling back away from Cell and hitting another Chaos Blast. Cell's arm flew from its socket. Shadow landed before Cell and, using Chaos Control, teleported both creations into a forest. When the two adjusted to their surroundings, Cell had regenerated his arm. Shadow frowned; this was going to be harder than it looked. Cell attacked with a Death Beam, which Shadow took full on. The hedgehog bounced into a tree, snapping the trunk. He then prepared a Spirit Bomb but before he could use the move, Shadow used another Black Tornado. The tornado whisked the Spirit Bomb away. Cell glared at Shadow and kicked him into the air. Cell pursued, elbowing Shadow to the floor. Shadow struggled to his feet before being blasted with a Galick Gun. The hedgehog tried to pick himself up, but a Kamehameha put pain to those thoughts. The pain and anger built up in Shadow, and he briefly tapped into his Dark Shadow state. He launched possibly hundreds of Chaos Spears, without growing tired at all. Cell met him with Ki Blasts, the attacks meeting in the air. Shadow kicked Cell across the face and the two took to the air, attacking with stiff punches and kicks as well as delivering Chaos and Ki attacks. The fight spilled over an ocean, where Cell used a teleport to dodge a Chaos Blast. Cell lowered to an island, Shadow followed, landing on a cliff above Cell. The hedgehog slipped away from his dark state. Cell threw a Light Grenade, destroying the cliff. Shadow fell from the top of the cliff and fell on his front. Cell then began to drain Shadow's energy, keeping him tightly held. "This is going to really hurt you, Shadow." Cell mocked, applying more pressure. Shadow groaned in pain and summoned all seven Chaos Emeralds. "What are these?" Cell asked. Shadow didn't answer and became Super Shadow. "Behold: The Ultimate Life Form!" Shadow announced, breaking out. Cell looked the new form up and down. "So... Super Saiyan?" Cell laughed. Shadow, not amused, kicked Cell in the chest and hit several Homing Attacks. Cell covered up and took to the air. Cell fired a Kamehameha, which Super Shadow just flew through. Shadow connected with a Chaos Blast, launching Cell across the sky. He recovered and fired a Laser Eye attack. A Chaos Spear overcame the attack and connected with Cell's face. Cell looked upwards "If I need to destroy this pitiful world in order to kill you, then I will do it!" Cell announced. "You won't get the chance! Chaos... BLAST!" Shadow's attack was countered by a barrier, which shattered immediately. Cell used a Tri Beam to blast Shadow. Again, Super Shadow was undamaged but Cell was able to keep his distance enough to outlast the form. "You're much more manageable this way." Cell smiled, kneeing Shadow in the jaw. The hedgehog stumbled to the floor and unleashed a Black Tornado, this time as a front for his Homing Attack, which Cell barely blocked. Shadow dropped a leg on Cell's head, sending him careening into a stone wall. Cell struggled to his feet and attempted a weak kick to Shadow's head. The hedgehog ducked the attack and used a Spin Dash. Cell caught him and slammed him into the ground. He then used an Explosive Wave, repelling Shadow. As Cell prepared another Kamehameha, Shadow used Chaos Control, temporarily freezing Cell. Using his superhuman strength, Shadow clonked Cell in the head with a large trunk. Cell was thus freed from Chaos Control and, putting new injuries aside, used his tail to slam Shadow across the throat. He then put Shadow in a bearhug. "Now, hedgehog. You could have given up, but instead you CHOSE to die in a long, drawn out fight." Shadow grunted, readjusting the location of his hands. "Underestimating me... Is a HUGE mistake..." Shadow panted. Cell laughed, realising he had the upper hand. Shadow barely reached his inhibitor rings and slipped them off. Shadow then burst out into a wave of energy. "What the HELL is this?" Cell cried out as Shadow blasted his way free. He beat down Cell, using Chaos Punishment. Cell tried to fight back, firing a Death Beam. The attack was ultimately useless and Shadow punched Cell into the floor. "You... Will not... Beat ME!" Cell screamed, swinging with a punch. Shadow grabbed the arm and snapped it off Cell's body. Shadow then teleported Cell away from the ground and directed all his power and hate into his final curtain call. "Chaos... Huh?" Cell zipped away with a teleport and fired a Big Bang Attack. A tired Shadow took the attack, but felt more drained than hurt. Cell and Shadow clashed with punches again. Cell only having one arm left gave him a disadvantage and Shadow rushed into him. Cell couldn't defend himself, he was being overwhelmed and quickly ran out of fight. Shadow got up close and grabbed Cell by the throat. "You chose the path of evil. And you chose to use your power to endanger entire worlds." Shadow kicked Cell in the gut. "I am Shadow the Hedgehog, and your terror ends now. Chaos... BLAST!" Shadow's attack disintegrated Cell. The Perfect Warrior was no more. '''DBX Conclusion Category:Peep4Life Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed DBXs Category:DBZ vs Sonic themed DBX fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Rivalry themed DBX Fights Category:Animal vs. Creature Themed DBX Fights Category:Weapon vs Weaponless themed DBX Fights Category:Science themed DBX Fights